The Magic Tails (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Magic Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: The Secret Cave Upload Date: June 28, 2011 Two normal girls called Carly and Bella are living a normal life. Then they go for a simple walk on the beach, and Bella takes a tumble down some nearby rocks. Episode 2: The New Girl Upload Date: June 28, 2011 New Girl Jodie comes to school, wanting to find friends and asks Bella. Bella knows that this will hurt Carly's feelings, for some reason, but Jodie will feel upset if she turns her down. Episode 3: Full Moon Part 1 Upload Date: June 28, 2011 It's on the horizon... Part 2 Upload Date: June 28, 2011 Part 3 Upload Date: June 28, 2011 Episode 4: Facing Danger Part 1 Upload Date: July 1, 2011 Carly gets up thinking she won't go to school, and a phone call from Bella doesn't change her mind. Later at school Bella, gets a phone call from Jodie, and goes for a swim. Part 2 Upload Date: July 2, 2011 Episode 5: Hooked Upload Date: July 25, 2011 Carly comes around to Bella's house to test powers. Season 2 Episode 1: I Got the Part Upload Date: July 26, 2011 The school is holding audtions for Romeo And Juliet, and Bella and Carly both audition. Episode 2: Book of the Dead Upload Date: August 31, 2011 Bella finds a diary that causes trouble for everyone. Episode 3: Out of Control Upload Date: August 31, 2011 It's sleepover time! Also, the full moon, which makes the girls' powers go out of control. Episode 4: Face Facts Upload Date: September 4, 2011 The girls are having a hard time at school, dealing with an unpleasant teacher. Meanwhile, Carly pops a tail outside Bella's backyard. Episode 5: The Mermaid Message Upload Date: September 17, 2011 Carly spills water on Bella, and later she vanishes, finding herself on the floor. She sees Bella talking to her old friend, Ella, and tries to lose her powers. More surprises are already on the way. Episode 6: Cousin Trouble Upload Date: October 6, 2011 Bella visits her cousins, Claire and Rachel. Episode 7: Halloween Night Upload Date: October 31, 2011 The girls have weird dreams, and another full moon rises. Episode 8: Trapped Upload Date: November 1, 2011 Bella finds a book, from Sirens. She and Jodie become trapped, and Bella gets wet. Episode 9: Truth Uncovered Upload Date: November 1, 2011 Jodie tells Bella the truth. Episode 10: The Discovery Upload Date: November 13, 2011 Carly's back, but she discovers something, and decides to get rid of her powers. The Movie Part 1 Upload Date: November 13, 2011 Bella discovers that new notes lead to new powers. Part 2 Upload Date: November 13, 2011 Part 3 Upload Date: November 13, 2011 Season 3 Episode 1: Cursed on the Spot Upload Date: January 4, 2012 While the girls are playing games, Bella finds a book, which she shows to her friends. Later, she vanishes. Episode 2: The Fighting Game Upload Date: March 20, 2012 Bella has a nightmare about having a fight with Carly, which promptly comes true--but then something even worse befalls Carly. Episode 3: Amy Trouble Upload Date: March 26, 2012 Bella and Carly discover that the science lab knows their secret. Something very strange and dangerous happens to Bella. Episode 4: Mermaid Troubles Upload Date: April 7, 2012 Carly finds out Jodie's alive, so she goes to the hospital to see her. However, since she didn't bring or tell Bella, she and Jodie get into a fight. Eventually, Bella gets involved, and Carly becomes so sick of it that moving seems like the best option. Episode 5: The Mermaid Games Upload Date: April 8, 2012 The girls are still in the laboratory. When they wake up, they discover that they're slated for something called "the Mermaid Games." Season 4 Episode 1: Curse Upload Date: May 3, 2012 The girls celebrate being mermaids for one year, but then Jodie faints, and ends up stuck in California. Episode 2: Blackout Upload Date: June 7, 2012 Bella and Carly are having a normal day, until a blackout hits England. At first, everything seems fine, but things take a unexpected turn. Episode 3: The Island Upload Date: July 9, 2012 Bella and Carly remember that Carly's Dad agreed with her when she wanted to move a few months ago, so she moves house. Meanwhile, they discover a mysterious island. Episode 4: Shark Attack Upload Date: July 25, 2012 Bella and Jodie go to the beach for a swim, but Bella is attacked by a shark and suffers amnesia. Episode 5: Secrets Upload Date: August 12, 2012 Carly dreams of a girl with dark hair. Meanwhile, Bella goes to her nan's and finds out about a mermaid council meeting--but it turns out to be a group of dark mermaids, who now want to murder Bella. Episode 6: 1852 Part 1 Upload Date: August 31, 2012 Bella has to house-sit for Jodie while she's away, but when weird things happen, what will they do? As it turns out, three people who tried to kill them in the past are coming back. Category:The Magic Tails Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Titled Episodes Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes